


Christmas Bells are Ringing

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, yeah I actually wrote something happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Christmas is not a big deal to Sam and Dean.





	Christmas Bells are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all of my dear readers who celebrate, and happy Monday to the rest of you.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam greeted, casually watching Dean work on the Impala.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Dean replied, not looking away from the car.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

Dean looked visibly shocked. “Wait, it's Christmas?”

 

“Uh, yeah. You didn't know?”

 

“Shit, I didn't get you a gift.” Dean shut the hood of the car, standing up and facing Sam.

 

“Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it.” Sam tried to talk down his brother.

 

“No, it's not fine, Sam. This is the first Christmas in a while that no one’s dead or dying. We should have a thing,”

 

Sam chuckled a little at that. “We never have ‘things’, Dean. Who would we invite over, anyway?”

 

“True. We don't have a lot of friends.”

 

Sam let out a full, humorous laugh at that. “We have each other.”

 

Dean smiled. “You're right about that, Sam.”

 

“Merry Christmas, jerk.”

 

“Merry Christmas, bitch.”


End file.
